Who Killed Sasuke?
by Evil Angel No. 13
Summary: The rookie nine plus Gai's team were in a dark interrogation room, being questioned upon Sasuke's death. Each ninja was tied down to a chair, also stuck with seals on them. Just a lil sumfin bout sasukes death really funny. i suck at sums but trust me.


Who Killed Sasuke...?

( The world may never hav nown if i hant rot diz fic HAHA! =) )

The rookie nine plus Gai's team were in a dark interrogation room, being questioned upon Sasuke's death. Each ninja was tied down to a chair, also stuck with seals on them.

(from left to right: Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten)

Naruto was in a detective suit, a pencil behind his ear and a notebook in his hand. He had a thinking face on, his hand stroking his chin. He opened his mouth to speak, "Do you guys know what you're all here for!"

"Yes...Naruto..." Sakura's vein popped.

"You are here upon the suspicion of Sasuke's death." Naruto said.

'How troublesome...' Shikamaru wished he were outside to watch the clouds. 'And on our day off too.'

"Why am I here, Naruto?!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I can't let anyone go." Naruto grinned sheepishly at her.

"Naruto!" Sakura hit Naruto's head, with less strength than usual, of course.

"Ow... Okay, Sakura-chan, you can go." Naruto rubbed the new sore spot on his head.

"What?! Why does forehead-girl get to go?" Ino shouted.

"Because I know Sakura-chan would never hurt him that bad now that he had returned to Konoha." Naruto tried to reason while glaring at Ino. 'Just shut up!'

"I wouldn't hurt him either!" Ino protested.

Naruto shook his head. 'I want ramen after this. Stupid Tsunade-baa-chan stuck me into this position.' He read from his notebook. "It seems that there were no weapons involved, being this kind of attack. After his body has been sent to be examined, there was no trace of poison either. But there were some bruises of some sort, near his vital organs."

"So basically the opponent was only using taijutsu?" Shikamaru assumed.

Naruto nodded. "Exactly."

"But I usually only use weapons, Naruto. Why am I still here?" Tenten asked.

"Hmmm...that is true. You can go, Tenten." Naruto said. Said kunoichi smiled in glee and skipped out the door. "Two down, eight more to go." He mumbled to himself. 'Perhaps fuzzy-eyebrows...he can only use taijutsu.' "State your story, Ino."

"I wasn't even NEAR Sasuke that day, Naruto!"

"How can I trust you?"

"Troublesome...yeah, she was shopping, and she dragged me into it." Shikamaru backed her up.

"How would I know you were there?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Because you were there yesterday, you dope!" Ino yelled.

Naruto racked through his brain in search for an answer.

Naruto was at the mall, shopping for new weapons, while Jiraiya was off somewhere... 'Inspiration my ass.'

"Hey Naruto!" He whirled around, and saw Ino dragging Shikamaru, who was holding shopping bags.

"Hi Ino, Shikamaru!"

"Wanna go for ramen later, Naruto?" Ino asked him.

"Sure!"

"How troublesome..."

Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." Naruto sheepishly grinned and put his hand on the back of his head.

"Baka." Ino whomped his head. She dragged Shikamaru and left.

'Now six more to go... The faster we do this, the sooner to Ichiraku!' Naruto walked around Chouji, eying him like a hawk, his hand at his chin, stroking it. "Now what's your story, Chouji?"

He paused from his eating. "Think about it Naruto. Would I really want to kill Sasuke? Yesterday was the day Asuma was treating me!"

Naruto sweatdropped. 'Why WOULD he kill Sasuke when he could have a meal for free?' "Well, that does make sense, you could leave."

Chouji went off.

"Now it's you guys." Naruto now walked around Kiba. "Kiba, where were you yesterday morning at approximately 10:00 am?"

"Naruto, I was at home, my sister was giving Akamaru his daily check up." Kiba hissed. He struggled to be free.

"And how would I know that?" Naruto looked closer, looking like he was trying to get something out of him.

"Besides Naruto, I have no reason to kill Uchiha." Kiba spat out, as if it tainted his tongue.

"Hmmmm...good point. You can go." And Kiba ran out the door. 'Almost there.'

"Hinata-chan...I do not see any reason why you would kill someone."

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?" Lee asked.

"Sure, fuzzy-eyebrows."

"Were any of the bones crushed? Were there any massive bruises on him?" Lee asked.

"Come to think of it...there weren't. Why?"

"But I don't do that kind of taijutsu, remember?" Lee was hoping to get out of this.

"Yeah...it does make sense." Naruto was thinking.

"So can I go?" Lee's youthfulness was not showing up now.

"Go wild." And Lee left.

Naruto sighed. "Bug boy, you might as well go. You only use bugs anyway."

Shino left.

"Now it's down to you two... Well, come to think of it, it did look like someone gentle fist Sasuke." Naruto remembered.

"N-N-Naruto-kun..."

"Neji, where did you get all those wounds?" Naruto asked, pointing at his body.

"I was training, you dope."

"B-But Neji-niisan... You w-weren't h-home yesterday." Hinata added.

"Maybe I was training elsewhere, Hinata-sama." Neji defended calmly.

"You u-usually train a-at home, if you're a-a-alone." Hinata said.

"How can I be sure YOU didn't do it, Hinata-sama?" Neji shot back.

"Well, Hinata-chan's too shy to even hurt anyone seriously. So yeah, she's off the hook." Naruto said boredly.

"T-T-Thank y-you, Naruto-kun." And she parted with those words.

"So the great almighty Hyuuga Neji murdered Uchiha Sasuke yesterday morning. Why did you do it, Neji?" Naruto's face got closer to his.

Neji was starting to sweat under pressure. 'How unusual...Neji's sweating.' Naruto took a mental note.

"Why would I murder Uchiha?"

"How would I know? I don't know how your mind works." Naruto got even closer. 'Damn...I can't take this anymore!'

"Okay, okay! I give up! I murdered Uchiha Sasuke!" Neji confessed uncharacteristically, relieved he let it out.

"Why, Neji? Why did you do it?" Naruto backed away.

"Because...he insulted my hair."

"What?!"

"He...insulted...my...hair!"

"Pffft. What a stupid reason."

But in the end..all turned out okay 'cuz nobody really cared.  
E V I L A N G E L N U M B E R 1 3 

Hey guys Hope u njoid my little fic i wuz sitin n class 1 day it jus hit me lik a ton of bricks well pwez read reveiw but pwez dont b 2 mean diz iz only my 2d fic but ik i sad b4 i do tak citicism 2 a certian point bc hey if ppl dont tell u wat u do rong den how u spose 2 lern well thx see ya! =) luvlles!

EA#13


End file.
